Milk
Milk is a male contestant in Object Filler ''and ''Object Filler Again. Appearance In Object Filler, Milk is a sloppy drawn rectangle labeled with 'milk' in red with a triangle sticking out. In Object Filler Again, Milk resembles more like a milk carton with a red label. Personality Although Milk doesn’t do much, he would sometimes verbalizes his doings for effect, such as joining the Diet Doomers in Babies Running Even Faster, and jumping over the word “taco” in back. Elsewhere, he is normally quiet and good at socializing, seen talking to My Profile Picture in But I’m Not Done Yet! Coverage Season 1 * New and Improved * Run Run Baby Run * I'm Loving It * Get Eliminated * Go Climb A Mountain * back * Debutter time * The finally Season 2 * But I'm Not Done Yet! (Doesn't Speak) * Babies Running Even Faster * �� Object Filler In New and Improved, Milk points out Cool Glasses falling from the sky. Then he screams in joy. After that, he loses the challenge to become the team captain. He gets picked on Kidz Bop 7's Team. Then, he wins the challenge for his team. In Run Run Baby Run, He runs to win the challenge. In I'm Loving It, Milk talks with TROTGTPOYS. TROTGTPOYS happens to know the next challenge. Milk says "What is it?". TROTGTPOYS doesn't know. Then, Milk says that sounds like fun! Then, He eats the chicken nuggets. In Get Eliminated, Milk votes for Kidz Bop 7 for touching him last night. In Go Climb A Mountain, Milk says to Windowy "It must suck to be you!". Then, Milk climbs the mountain with Plate and Windowy. In back, Milk jumps over taco. In Debutter time, Bed and Hazel Cricket votes for Milk to be out. Before Milk gets out from the game, Milk has a small conversation with Plate. In the finally, Milk votes for Windowy to win. Object Filler Again In But I'm Not Done Yet!, Milk has a conversation with My Profile Picture before FCF Logo interrupted him. In Babies Running Even Faster, Milk asks Mr. Sketch Marker if they are doing teams. Then, Milk ends up on the Diet Doomers. In ��, Milk suggest getting sharp rocks from the creek. Then, Milk is shocked on being up for elimination. In Can You Draw Me, Milk told Plate his doing fine in his team Diet Doomers Votes Relationships Main Article: Milk/Relationships Trivia * Milk was in the final four of the first season of Object Filler. * Milk has the ability to move without moving his limbs. * Milk has the shortest name in Diet Doomers. * Milk has a running gag where he would slide with a neutral experience. This is seen in But I'm Not Done Yet! and Babies Running Even Faster. ** This did not happen at OFA 2. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Diet Doomers Category:Season 1 Contestant Category:Season 2 Contestant Category:Kidz Bop 7's Team Category:Voiced by Diamondcup67 Category:Female Category:Food Characters Category:Contestants